yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshimitsu Honzo
".... Well... We fighting or not? " ryu_ga_gotoku_2___kazuma_by_buuzen.jpg Kazuma_Kiryu_by_Gold_copper.jpg 'First Name' Yoshitmitsu 'Last Name' Honzo 'IMVU Name' Thunrian - Ryoji 'Nicknames' King Mr. Honzo 'Age' 36 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 215 pure muscle 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Yoshitmitsu Honzo is known for his pride and humble ways. He never undersitmates anyone and is pratical about everything he does. His main notion would be Honor, and respect. Due to him growing up in New California and then coming over to Kasaihana city he has learned that respect takes him along way. ' Apperance Yoshmitsu is massive in size, his muscle mass is defined by all means due to his hellish work out methods. He had trained with Johnny Show when he first arrived to Kasaihana city thus why both men are so massive in size due to there training. King has obsidan hair and dark brown eyes, and is pretty young looking despite is age. Kiryu_Kazuma_by_hentist.jpg kazuma_kiryu_by_mizuki1991-d38ino1.jpg likeastoicdragon.jpg 1304978863034_f.jpg Allignment A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'What district do you live in? District_5.jpg Due to his strings with the Mayor, became senate and second and command over the city of Kasaiahana city under the new Mayor for a small amount of time. Rebles rose up to stop him in his political uprising but all failed. He had a new Army, lead by an Orginzation he was soon to name the 'New Titan Force.' After the old ex-anti terriosim agency that once kept New America and Kasaihana city away from treacherous evils across the seas. Soon after being promoted to said postion he began a creation of his own visonary plan, and with the power of the oblisek at his side he was able to do just that. With no one to stop him as he rose to power, he soon created 'District 5'. The time proccessing around about 4 years in time span. District 5 goes by the name 'Kingdom' a Utopia made by Yani himself, where he resides as ruler. With his own District, Yani cannot be touched and with his 'Knights' the soliders under his command over District 5 who works as its martial law militant force. He is a force to be known, and one to be weary of. 'Relationship' Married to his job. 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' Occupation:The Fire Flower Syndicate Rank: Chairmen 'Fighting Style' ''Dou The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. 'How he fights in a nutshell ^^^' Modified Karate Street Fighting Street fighting '''Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. ''Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. Sensei's Teachings *Highly Perceptive Combatant: While usually coming off as dense, King has repeatedly shown himself to be very insightful and knowledgeable in battle. His advanced skill and knowledge in multiple forms of Karate can determine the basic nature of a person's Karate-style from a simple explanation of their stance. In battle himself, he can quickly determine the opponent's battle tactics and instinctively use an appropriate counter method. In his travels around the world, King has also become fluent in the basics of various languages. * Immense Strength: Befitting his large and well-defined build, King possesses raw strength that at times appear inhuman. With just a simple finger-flick, he can easily launch Disciples across the room during training. His punches are able to easily plow through solid surfaces or launch a man almost twice his size a considerable distance. With a single hand he can nonchalantly move large and heavy objects out of the way. He can also jump considerable distances, regularly jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to a destination. In his youth he stopped and lifted an entire car. *Immense Speed: Despite his size, he has been noted to be deceptively fast and agile, able to dodge and maneuver against close-range attacks with surprising balance and efficiency. He is also able to easily outrun speeding vehicles. His strikes in battle are also shown to be fast and relentless, able to launch a large barrage in an instant, leaving little time for his opponent to counter. He has such speed than sometimes when battling normal people can't keep up even when they are used to Master level battles and have seen them before, and are only able to actually see what is going on by using the Inner eye. Despite being used to the speed and movements of a master. *Immense Durability: King has conditioned himself to the point that he can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries he has received to visibly draw blood has small to medium scratches on his arm and torso from the hands of a skilled weapon-user. Even then, he was able to continue carrying himself and fighting seemingly unaffected. His tough conditioning has also been made of use regularly at home, as he would use his hands for various chores like punching down nails. It has reached the point that he insisted not to be used as a tool. He is also remarkably resilient mentally as well. *Immense Ki: Even when not attempting to appear as such, King naturally gives off a highly intimidating aura. His ki has been shown strong enough to completely disintegrate the shirt and jacket he was wearing. With a single glare, he can knock a full-grown man off his feet and out-cold. Even when battle-worn and injured, his ki has been shown very strong and large, as most can sense it from far away and still considered it stronger than any other she ever sensed by far. His Ki is powerful enough that it matches Even the most powerful of chi practioners when fully released and to such an extent that it creates a destructive force as a result of the clash between Ki, Even people with a relatively strong heart can't handle it and must flee the area. 'Chi Base''' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Chi Form The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It is the complete opposite of the Satsui no Hadou. As such, it can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops him in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. 'Weapon of Choice' A Baseball bat 6yyt14.gif Allies/Enemies Anyone that defies the Jingi 'Background' TBA PeakHuman System *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Chairmen Category:Yakuza